


On Hold

by partypaprika



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fic for Victory 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/pseuds/partypaprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gene is a librarian and Babe went in to borrow ONE BOOK, he swears to god, except somehow he just keeps finding excuses to go back and "Since when did you start spending your friday nights at the library???" "Fuck off, Bill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iphigenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigenias/gifts).



> elspethelf, I had a lot of fun writing for your prompt--I hope you enjoy it!

It starts with a book.

“Can you spell that?”

“L-l-o-y-d,” Babe says slowly.

The woman says, “hm,” and looks closer at the computer screen. “Hm,” she says again. “Hm.”

She squints at the computer. Babe tries not to fidget. 

“Ernest Marsh Lloyd,” she says.

“Yep,” Babe says.

“Vauban, Montalembert, Carnot: Engineer Studies?” she asks.

Babe gives her his brightest smile. “You bet it is.”

“It’s been out of print,” the woman says. “Since 1957.”

Babe tries not to stare blankly. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“Oh, no wait,” the woman says and Babe’s heart gives a little flutter of joy. “My mistake. It’s been out of print since 1992.”

“So…” Babe says.

“So, we don’t have it in stock,” the woman says, finally looking up from the computer screen.

“Can you order it or something?” Babe says.

The woman looks at Babe like he is, quite literally, the stupidest person in the world. “No, it’s been out of print since 1992. Go home and look it up on Amazon.”

It’s not the end of the world, obviously, but Babe’s a little disappointed. Ever since he’d received a recommendation for the book, he’d been looking forward to going by the bookstore and picking up a copy. But the lady at the bookstore was right—God made Amazon for this specific purpose. So, spirit renewed, Babe heads home.

 

 

 

It’s not much of a trip from the store—just a quick hop on the subway and a five minute walk to the apartment building from the station. But the weather is still muggy enough that Babe is sweaty by the time that he opens up his apartment door. Once Babe steps inside, he realizes that Bill has beaten him home and is making dinner, based on the sounds coming from the area of the kitchen. The strong smell of tomato and garlic hits Babe as he takes off his shoes by the door, making Babe’s stomach growl.

“Make enough for two?” Babe asks hopefully as he heads into the apartment.

Bill rolls his eyes and snorts. “Enough for four, you mean. I’ve seen you eat.”

“Hey,” Babe says, protesting. “You’re no dainty bird yourself.” Bill reaches out to smack Babe, but Babe quickly evades it and goes into his room to grab his computer.

 

When Babe gets back out to the kitchen, he boots up his computer and heads to Amazon. After a quick search, his mouth falls open. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Babe says.

“That hooker turn you down again?” Bill says from the kitchen.

“Yeah, you’re a real comedian,” Babe says. “Even worse—I wanted to get this book, but it’s apparently out of stock. And the only copy available on Amazon is one hundred and seventeen dollars. And forty-seven cents. I didn’t think books were allowed to cost that much.”

Bill pours the pasta into the colander and then wanders over to the kitchen table so Babe turns his computer to face Bill.

“Jeez, the only way that’s worth it is if it also cooks and does your laundry.”

Babe makes a face and groans. “Isn’t that great? I was really looking forward to reading this book. Well, I guess that’s that.”

Bill gives him a look. It’s eerily reminiscent of the woman from Barnes and Noble.

“What?” Babe says.

“Hey moron, you ever hear of something called a library?” Bill says.

“No, Bill,” Babe says, rolling his eyes. “Please explain to me what a library is.”

“Well, genius,” Bill says and walks back over to the sink, where he pours the pasta back into the pasta and starts adding the sauce. “It’s a building with lots of books where they can also order you books from other libraries or help you track down books. A book like that, I imagine some other library has it and can loan it to you.”

Babe opens his mouth, ready to sass Bill back on instinct, but then thinks about. “Hey, that’s not a bad idea,” he says finally.

Bill looks proud of himself. “Of course it’s a good idea.”

“After all, even a broken clock is right twice a day,” Babe says, giving Bill a cheesy smile.

“Aw, go fuck yourself,” Bill says, but he’s smiling and shaking his head.

 

 

 

So, Babe looks up the nearest local library. There’s one about a twenty minute walk away from the apartment building. The library doesn’t exactly appear to be designed with a working adult’s schedule in mind because it’s only open until six p.m., Monday through Thursday, until 2 p.m. on Saturday and closed on Sunday. But Friday, it’s got extended hours—until eight p.m.—so Babe gets himself over to the library straight after work, begging off drinks with the guys.

The library isn’t far from the station, a short walk to a neo-classically designed building that’s clearly seen better days, a little dirty around the edges, but inside it’s all precise lines and muted colors. It’s cool inside the entrance hallway, a welcome respite from the muggy early evening outside.

Babe takes a moment to soak it in. He hasn’t been inside a library since he was in college and he’d forgotten how calming a library could be. It’s…nice.

When Babe gets to the front desk, he suddenly feels a little nervous even though there’s no objective reason to be concerned. It’s their job to help him, after all. With that in mind, Babe pulls up at the desk and looks around for someone to help him.

After a few minutes, a guy maybe a few years older than Babe emerges with a stack of books high enough that it obscures most of his face. When the guy sets down the books, Babe gets a good look at him. The guy’s pretty good looking—he’s got dark hair, but his features are kind of closed off. He looks serious and a bit wary, like maybe Babe is going to start yelling in the library and causing a disturbance.

“Can I help you?” the guy says, the “I” coming out as a soft “ah”. Oh, sweet lord, Babe thinks. It’s a Cajun accent. Babe’s stomach gives a little flip-flop and if Babe didn’t think that the guy was attractive before, he definitely does now.

Babe gives the guy his best smile. “Hi, I’m Babe,” the guys raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn’t say anything or go to introduce himself. “I’m looking for a book.”

The guy’s face doesn’t change, but Babe instantly feels like kicking himself. Of course, he’s looking for a book. He’s in a god damn library, for chrissakes. Babe can feel his face heating up, so he just pushes over a piece of paper with the book’s information on it.

Library Guy takes the paper and goes over to his computer. He types for a few seconds and then frowns. He looks over at Babe, who gives tries to look affable. Library Guy does some more typing and then nods once at the screen.

“We can get this book in for you, but it’ll probably take a while—maybe two weeks. The nearest available version is out in Ohio.”

“Oh yeah, not a problem,” Babe says, unable to contain a smile although he manages to hold off on giving a fist pump.

“Can I have your library card?” Library Guy asks.

Whoops. “Uh,” Babe says. “I don’t have one.”

The guy purses his lips but doesn’t say anything, just turns back to the computer. “Name?”

“Edward Heffron, two fs,” Babe says. “Although everyone calls me Babe.”

Library Guy goes through the rest of the library card application form, getting Babe’s information. When he gets to address, he looks up from the screen. “I don’t suppose you have proof of residence?” he says. “Any bills or records?”

“Er,” Babe says. Library Guy quirks his lips, clearly not impressed, but doesn’t press for it. After another minute, he scans a card and then hands it to Babe.

“Here you are, Edward,” Library Guy says.

“Babe,” Babe correct.

Library Guy ignores him. “We’ll email you a notification when your book comes in.”

Babe takes the card and makes a tactical retreat.

 

 

 

When he meets up with the rest of the guys later that night at their usual bar, Babe tells the story with Bill. “He was so serious!” Babe says. “How was I supposed to know that I needed to show where I lived?”

Bill hoots and looks over at Joe, who just shakes his head at Babe. “Babe,” Joe says seriously. “Even I know that and I haven’t set foot in a library since our eighth grade research project.”

“Toye,” Babe complains, but he doesn’t have much of a defense.

Malarkey finds it hilarious as well. “You know, they’ve got this crazy new thing called the internet. I bet the library has a website which is chock full with this kind of information.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Babe says. “I get it, I’m an idiot.”

The guys keep on for a while about it, good-naturedly giving Babe shit before they switch to complaining about their jobs. The guys all work for the city as civil engineers, subject to the whims and vagaries of bureaucracy, and there is always plenty of things to gripe about. Winters, the head of the city planning, is pretty great, but he’s a rare one. The current head of the civil engineering department is a complete ass named Dike, who manages to fuck-up in the most spectacular ways. Unsurprisingly, everyone’s able to fill most of the evening with their thoughts on his latest clusterfuck.

By the time that Bill and Babe stagger back to their apartment, drunk and serenading the neighborhood, Library Guy is just a distant and attractive memory.

 

 

 

Two weeks later, Babe gets a notification in his email that “Vauban, Montalembert, Carnot: Engineering Studies” by Ernest Marsh Lloyd has arrived at the library.

When Babe goes into the library on Friday night, Library Guy is there again, checking out an older woman’s selections. Babe waits his turn and then gives Library Guy a smile when he’s up.

“I got a notification that my book has arrived,” Babe says.

“Card?” Library Guy asks. Babe’s come prepared this time and he whips out his card and a bill with his address listed.

“I also brought proof of residence!” Babe says, triumphantly.

Library Guy’s mouth twitches, like he’s trying to repress a smile. “That’s not necessary,” he says. After he scans Babe’s card, he disappears for a few minutes into a room behind the desk and emerges with Babe’s book.

“You’re a military engineer?” he asks.

“Ah,” Babe says, feeling a little embarrassed. “Actually, just a civil engineer. I’ve just always been interested in military engineering and one of the guys I work with recommended it for me. It looked really good, a classic, so I wanted to read it.”

“Military engineering?” Library Guy says, but it’s less of a question and more of a note to himself, so Babe doesn’t say anything.

Library Guy scans the book and then hands it back to Babe. “Here you go, Edward. Since this is on special loan, it can’t be renewed. It’s due back in two weeks.” He sounds apologetic about it.

“Everyone calls me Babe,” Babe says. “And you are?”

“Eugene,” Library Guy—or Eugene—says. Babe feels a little flicker of excitement at knowing Eugene’s name that he’s unsuccessful at tamping down on.

“And that’s not a problem at all,” Babe says belatedly. “See you in two weeks, Gene.”

“Eugene,” Eugene says as Babe heads out. Babe pretends not to hear him.

 

 

 

Babe devours the book in his free time over the next two weeks—it’s an overview that covers the words of some of the greatest military engineers in history and it’s fantastic. Babe’s more than a little sorry when the two weeks are up—not only does he have to return the book, but it’ll be the last time that he sees Eugene.

This time when Babe comes in, he calls out to Eugene first thing. “Hey Gene,” Babe says.

Eugene gives him a mildly exasperated look. “Let’s lower our voices, Edward,” he says.

“If you insist,” Babe says, smiling as he hands over the book. “The book was great—thanks for helping me get it.”

“Yeah?” Eugene says. “You liked it? That’s good to hear.” And for the first time, Eugene actually looks happy, he’s got a small, pleased smile on his face.

Babe’s stomach flip-flops at it and before Babe can think about it, his mouth just starts talking. “Yeah, I liked it a lot. Actually, I wanted to get some more books on military engineering. You can never really read too much about it,” Babe says. He’s fairly certain that he’s not making sense, but Eugene is paying close attention to Babe and nodding, so Babe decides to go with it. “Do you have any other recommendations?”

Eugene’s now got this pleasantly surprised look on his face and Babe allows himself to feel triumphant for one moment, before he prays that library has to order them so he has even more of an excuse to return. “Yeah, let me take a look and see what we have.”

Eugene turns to his computer and types on it and then scrolls for a few minutes. He prints out a piece of paper. “I’ll have to order some of them from our sister libraries, but it looks like we have a few here in-stock.”

“Great, that’s great,” Babe says, feeling extra pleased with himself.

Eugene takes him through the winding stacks over to the engineering section, where Eugene hands him a total of two books. One of them appears to be a history of the New England corps of engineers and the other is a military academy textbook from the early 1900s. They look boring. They’re probably going to be boring, and yet Babe actually feels a little bit excited to go home with them. Although not as excited as he would be if he was bringing Eugene home, but that’s a different story.

“Why the interest in military engineering?” Eugene asks as they walk back.

Babe starts talking about how he’s always been interested in the military, but he ended up deciding to go for civil engineering because he wanted to stay closer to his family rather than be moving around with the military.

“I guess that military engineering combines all the things that I like best,” Babe says, shrugging.

Eugene nods. “Well, I suppose you know how to pick an obscure interest,” he says. He still looks serious—Babe’s not sure that Eugene is ever not serious—but Babe gets the feeling like Eugene doesn’t mean it in a bad way.

“Thanks, Gene,” Babe calls on the way out. Eugene fixes him with a look, but doesn’t say anything.

 

 

 

The next time that Babe goes to the library to return his books, Eugene’s got several books waiting for him. Eugene looks the same as he always does, but Babe thinks that Eugene looks almost pleased to see him.

“How did you like the books?” Eugene asks.

“The New England one was a little…” Babe trails off and gestures with his hands. “But the textbook was pretty interesting. I imagine that a lot of the details aren’t useful anymore, but the descriptions were good.”

“Good for planning a siege?” Eugene asks.

What’s that? Babe thinks. A joke?

“Only a siege on you, Gene,” Babe responds cheerfully before he can think.

Eugene sighs and rolls his eyes, but he takes time to walk Babe through the books, which Babe totally counts as a win.

 

 

 

Babe and Eugene settle into a pattern. Babe makes sure to space out his due dates so he’s got a reason to return to the library each Friday night and he always makes sure to show up about an hour before closing, when the library is pretty quiet so that he can take up Eugene’s time, guilt-free.

The happiest day of his life is when Eugene gets in a technical instruction manual from the United States Department of the Army through the Library of Congress. Eugene isn’t allowed to let Babe check it out, so they spend almost a full hour together over at the photocopier, making copies for Babe to take home.

By asking enough annoying questions, Babe finally finds out a little bit about Eugene. Unsurprisingly, he’s from Louisiana, although he’s not from New Orleans.

“I’m from a little nothing town in the middle of nowhere,” Eugene says, but he says it fondly.

Apparently Eugene also has books in his blood. “Yeah, my grandma, she was great with people and books,” he says. “Nowadays, we have computers which make it a lot easier, but back then, when people would come in wanting help or suggestions, you didn’t have much to go on. She could take the smallest hint and match the person to the exact book that they needed. It was magic.”

“Is she why you went into it?” Babe asks.

Eugene pauses for a second and looks at Babe.

“I suppose, in a way, yes,” he says. “It was a sense of calling. I always understood books. I always wanted to be around them.” Then he stops for a second and says in a dry tone, “And I wanted to spend my Friday nights standing at the photocopier.”

Babe recognizes it for the change of subject that it is, so Babe launches into how he knew that engineering was his calling in life when he and a cousin spent all of Christmas Eve figuring out the perfect height to build Lego bridges in front of everyone’s doors to get them to trip over on their way out.

Eugene gives a huff of laughter, so Babe feels pretty pleased with himself as they continue talking. It’s pretty much heaven.

 

 

 

The only part that isn’t so heavenly is that eventually Bill and the rest of the guys catch on.

“Babe, you’re at least four drinks behind,” Bill says when Babe shows up at the bar. He puts an arm around Babe and promptly drags him to the bar. “Four shots for my friend here,” Bill says to the bartender.

The bartender doesn’t even blink before pouring out four shots of whiskey which Babe downs as Bill, Johnny, Malarkey and Joe cheer him on.

Bill steers Babe back to the table where the rest of the guys are waiting—there’s Bull, Luz and Skip there as well, although they move over to make room for Bill and Babe.

“Alright, Babe,” Bill says and he’s got an evil look in his eyes that Babe knows all too well. “So where were you tonight? Got a special friend you want to tell us about?”

Everyone else at the table is looking at Babe and Babe feels his face completely heat up. There’s no way he’s going to be able to play this off although he figures he might as well make a valiant effort of it.

“Just picking up some new books from the library,” Babe says, mumbling.

“The library?” Skip says. “That place with all the books? In your free time? When you weren’t at work?”

“Some of us are people of consequence and worth,” Joe says to Skip. “And actually like to read things instead of letting what’s left of our tiny brains leak out through our ears.”

“Wait,” Bill says slowly. “You saying that you’ve been showing up late for weeks because you’ve been at the library? I thought it was just that one book?”

“Aw, fuck off,” Babe said and grabs a beer in what he knows in his bones will be a futile attempt to stave off an inquisition.

 

By the end of the evening, the guys have gotten out of Babe that he’s been going to the library because he just really likes military engineering books. Just military engineering books. He definitely isn’t going because he likes talking with the librarian, definitely not.

Babe repeats this for extra clarity on the walk home, but it just seems to make Bill laugh more and he pats Babe’s head affectionately. “Aw, Babe,” Bill says. “The library.”

 

 

 

All that means is that Babe is the unluckiest person in the world when he, Bill and the rest of their group go out the next night. They’re at some new bar that Talbot and Luz wanted to try (“It better not have any of that hipster shit that some people call beer,” Bill had warned) when Babe turns and runs head first into compact, dark-haired and soft Cajun-accented.

“Gene?” Babe says, dumbfounded for a second.

Eugene looks over, steady as always. “Edward,” he says. It’s possibly the worst thing that anyone could say because then Babe’s entire group looks over.

“Edward?” Bill says from somewhere near Babe’s shoulder.

Babe gives into the inevitable. “This is Eugene. Eugene, this is Bill, Joe, Malarkey, Skip, Luz, Talbot,” Babe says. Eugene nods at them all politely.

“How do you know Babe?” Bill says, as if he doesn’t know the answer, that son of a bitch.

“I work over at the public library on Washington,” Eugene says.

“Oh, he works at the library. You hear that fellas? The library.” Bill says. He sounds like he’s about to jump headfirst into a pile of Christmas presents with his name on it.

Before Eugene or Babe can respond, Malarkey enters the fray. “Eugene, you gotta join us for a drink. We’ve heard so much about you.”

It’s lies, all lies, but Malarkey, that ass, actually looks earnest about it although Babe knows that he is anything but. If there was a God, this would be the perfect time for such benevolent being to make the ground open up and swallow Babe. It’s too late though, because Eugene turns to look at Babe as if he’s waiting for Babe’s confirmation.

“Yeah, Gene,” Babe says weakly. “You gotta join us.”

Eugene looks at the group for a minute. “Yeah, alright,” he says eventually. “Let me just tell my friends I’ll meet up with them later.”

Babe’s heart starts beating triple time and he knows that his face is bright red. He can’t make eye-contact with any of the guys and they keep elbowing him while Eugene’s gone. Babe’s hoping and praying in equal measures that Eugene returns or doesn’t. He’s not sure which is worse.

But Eugene does come back and Babe feels so relieved like his prom date just showed up so he doesn’t have to walk into the gym alone and face the entire student body’s shame. So really, it’s the worst.

 

When they get inside, Luz’s already grabbed a table, so everyone fills in, although it’s a tight fit. Eugene ends up right next to Babe, their thighs pressed together and Babe can feel the heat from Eugene’s leg spreading throughout Babe’s body. It’s possibly the best kind of torture out there.

“So how often does Babe come into the library?” Talbot asks.

“Oh, he comes in somewhat,” Eugene says, which doesn’t really make that much sense as an answer but all the guys nod at it anyways.

“He seems to be going pretty often,” Bill says, putting an emphasis on often.

“Well, as someone who works there,” Eugene says. “I always like it when we get repeat customers. Makes me feel like it’s worthwhile.”

Babe knows, without a doubt, that he probably resembles a lobster at this moment in time, but he can’t stop the smile on his face.

“Gene is also really great at giving recommendations,” Babe says. Eugene turns and gives Babe a small smile, which is worth the shit show that Eugene knows will now go down.

 

Sure enough, the guys spend the rest of the night giving Babe shit about his reading habits. Eugene doesn’t say much, but the guys seem to like him, especially when he pulls his weight and pays for one of the rounds.

 

 

 

The group’s dwindled down by the time that the bar kicks them out, but Eugene is still there, much to Babe’s constant surprise. Babe follows Eugene out and the two of them linger just next to the doorway for a second.

“Gene—” Babe says, at the same time that Eugene says “Edward.”

Babe gives a little bit of a laugh. “Babe, I’ve told you a million times. You make me feel like I’m back in school.”

Eugene smiles as well and they stare at each other for a minute. Babe’s trying to work up to maybe asking if he can see Eugene outside of work or maybe just going for a kiss he can write off as a drunken mistake if it goes poorly, when a group of other patrons spill out of the bar.

“Right,” Babe says, losing his nerve. “I guess I’ll see you on Friday.”

Eugene nods once and then turns away. Babe spends the entire walk home debating if it was disappointment or just fatigue that he saw on Eugene’s face. 

 

 

 

After that, something seems to change. Babe wants to say that Eugene becomes more closed off, but it wasn’t exactly like Eugene was all that open to begin with. But the next two weeks that Babe comes in, Eugene is brisk and efficient. He’s got Babe’s books out and ready to go. When Babe tries to engage Eugene in conversation, Eugene gives sparse responses and then hands Babe’s books over.

 

 

 

And then, the week from hell happens. A storm passes through and leaves its calling card in the form of some serious flooding and fucking up the sewage system. Babe spends almost three days working straight in what feels like a futile attempt to stop sewage from over-running. The construction crew keeps screwing up the new designs.

On Friday morning, Babe’s teammate, Julian, accidentally picks up an exposed live wire. There’s a crystal-clear moment in which Babe sees Julian freeze up and then Babe starts running towards him. Julian’s down on the ground before Babe can get to him.

Someone yells out that they’re calling the ambulance, but Babe just drops down next to Julian and tries to feel for a pulse. Everything feels so far, especially Julian, but there’s a faint thumping coming through, so Babe just tries to focus on that.

Everyone finds out later that Julian’s in surgery—there’s been some swelling in his brain—but that they think he’s going to make it.

 

 

 

Babe decides that he’s not going out that night. Not to the library, not to the bar. Bill takes one look at Babe on his way out and comes over to clap Babe on the shoulder. “You couldn’t have prevented it, kid,” Bill says.

There’s no real use arguing with Bill, but Babe does it anyways. “You don’t know that,” Babe says.

“Yeah, I do,” Bill says and heads out before Babe can get anything else in.

 

 

 

Babe goes to see Julian the next week. They have him in some sort of coma, so Babe just sits there for a while watching Julian’s bruised face and chest rising in coordination with the machine that he’s hooked up to. The doctors say that he has an excellent chance of recovery, but it doesn’t feel so optimistic when it’s just the two of them, silent, in the hospital room.

 

 

 

On Thursday night, Babe gathers up all of the library books. Looking back, Babe can now see that Eugene never gave him that much to go on after all. Eugene’s probably just been putting up with Babe for weeks. Babe might as well throw the towel in now. It’s as good a time as any.

 

 

 

Babe shows up at the library just in time to see a middle-aged man try to return a book that’s clearly been dropped in a pool or lake or some body of water. He places it on the counter and then tries to walk away.

“What is this?” Eugene says, almost incredulously at the man.

“The book got a little wet,” the man says.

“A little wet?” Eugene says. “This is not a little wet. This is a ruined book. I’m going to need you to pay the replacement cost.”

The man bristles up. “It wasn’t my fault,” he says, his voice defensive. “It was raining and—”

“No,” Eugene says, his voice firm and angrier than Babe’s ever heard it. “It is your fault. This book was in your care. It was your responsibility to make sure that nothing happened to it. Something happened. That is your fault.”

“But—” the man says.

“No,” Eugene says and his voice is now louder. It’s almost close to yelling, something that Babe didn’t think could happen. There were some constants in life: death, taxes and Eugene Roe always talking in a respectful, low voice while in a library. “You will be paying the replacement cost.”

The guy looks like he wants to argue, so Babe can’t help sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.

“Look buddy,” Babe says. “I gotta return these books, so hurry up and pay.”

The man whirls around and looks at Babe, but stops trying to argue. When Eugene quotes him a price, Babe almost feels sympathy pains for the guy’s wallet. But the guy hands over the cash without another word before he bolts.

And then it’s just Eugene and Babe. Babe awkwardly passes over his stack of books.

“Sorry about that,” Eugene says. “That guy was the latest in a long list of bad things about this week.” Boy, can Babe emphasize with that.

“No, no,” Babe says. “That guy was a dick for trying to pass it off.”

Eugene looks at his screen for a second in confusion. “No books to check out today?”

Babe rubs the back of his neck a bit in embarrassment. “Not today,” he says. Eugene is still looking at him though, like he’s expecting Babe to continue. Well, no one has ever accused Babe of brevity or stoicism. “Just a rough week at work too. Thanks for all your help with everything, Gene.”

Babe turns to head out when Eugene calls out. “Hey. Hey, Babe,” Babe turns, his mouth almost dropping open even as Eugene continues to talk. “I get done in about twenty minutes,” Eugene says. “You look like you could use a drink.”

“You called me Babe,” Babe says and he can’t help it, there’s a huge smile on his face.

Eugene stops for a second, his forehead creasing up with confusion. “Did I?”

“Yeah, you definitely did,” Babe says.

“Babe,” Eugene says, sounding it out like it’s a foreign word. It makes Babe chuckle.

“And yeah,” Babe says. “I could definitely use a drink.”

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Eugene shows up in the small parking lot behind the library with a six-pack. Babe had assumed that they were going to go to a nearby bar or something, but he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“So Babe,” Eugene says, handing Babe a bottle. “Tell me about your week.”

Babe ends up telling Eugene about flooding and Julian’s accident and how Julian had looked in the hospital room, barely even alive.

When Babe finishes, he feels a little better. The weight that’s been sitting on his shoulders since the accident is a bit lighter. “Now, Gene, tell me about your week,” Babe says.

While Eugene’s past week or so hasn’t featured much in the way of exposed live wires, apparently it did feature another round of budget cuts.

“A library is the one place that you can go and always educate yourself. For free. It’s available to anyone. It’s the most democratic part of our society. And they’re just going to keep dismantling it until it’s nothing,” Eugene says, a thread of bitterness that Babe’s never heard from him.

Babe reaches over and puts a hand on Eugene’s arm. “I’m sorry,” Babe says.

“It’s not your fault,” Eugene says. “I’m just fighting a losing battle.”

Both of them are silent for a while as they finish their drinks. It’s almost fully dark before Babe reaches for another beer and speaks. “For what it’s worth,” Babe says. “I appreciate what you do and what this library does.”

Eugene doesn’t say anything, so after a minute Babe turns to look. Eugene is staring right at Babe. He’s watching Babe, evaluating him. Babe isn’t sure what to do, so he just looks back, hoping that he passes muster.

After a few seconds, Eugene quirks his lips and gives Babe this sort of soft smile. And that’s it, Babe knows that he’s so gone for this guy, it’s not even funny. So Babe takes a deep breath, scoots closer and leans in to kiss Eugene.

Eugene kisses Babe with coiled energy—he brings his arm up and wraps it around Babe. Babe can barely think straight as Eugene is apparently a great kisser, a mind-meltingly good kisser, and Babe may die tonight kissing Eugene, but he’ll die a happy man. 

When they finally break apart, both of them are panting slightly. “Well, Gene,” Babe says eventually, more than a little breathy. “You can definitely count me as a patron of your library.” He waggles his eyebrows at Eugene suggestively and Eugene laughs, a full, deep laugh.

“Oh yeah, Babe?” Eugene says. He reaches over and threads his fingers through Babe’s. “You going to check-out books too?”

“Oh, I’ll show you checking books out,” Babe says and leans in to kiss Eugene again.

 

 

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

“Gene!” Bill shouts when Babe and Eugene show up at the bar. Babe had promised Bill that they’d be there almost an hour earlier, but he and Eugene had gotten a little distracted before they left Eugene’s apartment. 

“Bill,” Eugene says as they pull up to the table. Everyone else turns and says hello, a chorus of “Hi” and “Eugene!”

“Hi guys,” Babe says to the table. He gets a few hellos. “What’s this? Am I chopped liver?” Babe asks in mock indignation.

“What can we say,” Luz says. “We like Gene better.”

“I’m finding new friends,” Babe announces as Bill winks at him across the table. The guys all laugh and then someone is sliding beers over for Babe and Eugene. Eugene reaches under the table for Babe’s hand, slowly threading their fingers together.

Babe can’t stop the smile or bright blush that are spreading across his face and as he squeezes Eugene’s hand, Babe thinks that there’s nothing in the world that would make him want to.


End file.
